IZ Drabble
by Mutare Electri
Summary: Just a (possibly giant in the future) collection of random half-finished Invader Zim crap I came up with. Rated T because it probably contains ZAGR, OOC-ness, blood, guts, cursing, and all that good stuff.
1. Shloogorgh's Flavor Monster

**Hello! I was annoyed with the first version of this, so I'm redoing it. Lol. But anyway!**

**Welcome to the first chapter/story of my collection of random IZ crap! If all goes well, each chapter will be a new story. Some might be longer than others, but they will mostly all be short.**

**So, here's the first story. I honestly have no idea where this came from. It has no plot. I dunno. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING.**

He watched the alien's mouth move as if in slow motion. It's voice sounded as if it were underwater, extremely muffled and incomrehensable. He blinked slowly as his vision blurred, his sight of the creatures' mouth slurring into blobs of color. His head slowly tilted to the side, suddenly too heavy to hold up straight. He blinked again, brain going on idle.

"Zim!"

He jumped and his vision snapped back into focus with a start. He quickly turned around and blinked at the source of the voice, startled. "Huh?" he said dumbly.

The big, purple eyed Irken with a scar over his left eye and a fry cook hat glared at him from behind the kitchen counter, gripping it angrily. "What are you doing?" he snarled over the harsh banging of the kitchen drones and the angered shouts of the customers. "You haven't filled out an order in ten minutes and there's a huge line. Get back to work!"

Zim blinked his magenta eyes blankly. The bigger Irken waited for him to comply. When he didn't he bared his teeth and growled. Zim jumped at the sound, instantly alert. "Yes Sir," he said, turning back around. The alien that was talking earlier had a furious expression on it's face, as did the several other people in the line behind it, all shouting angrily.

Zim stared at it for a second. Then he shook his head. "Uh, so..." he stood there for a second. "What were you saying?"

Several people in the line groaned and started shouting again, even more angry than before. Behind him Sizzlor rolled his purple eyes and shook his head, getting back to work. As the aliens started yelling again Zim lowered his head, focusing on the register in front of him to retrieve the customers refund it was demanding. 'I hate this planet,' he grumbled in his head, tossing the money in the creature's direction and getting it out of the way of the next customer. Why is it that whenever he's on a planet, either he hates it, or it hates him? Or both?

'I'm not even getting paid for this!' Exile was a total bitch, he decided as the next alien stepped up to demand it's order of this resturants nasty food. Zim punched in the code for Sizzlor to see in the kitchen. "It'll be ready in a minute," he muttered to her, tossing her a number card and shooing her off with one gloved hand, the other holding his head up. She curled her lip as she walked away, looking him up and down in disgust.

"Stupid Irken," she said. Zim raised his head from his hand, watching as she turned around with an incredulous look on his face.

'I didn't even do anything!' he cried indignantly in his head as the next customer stepped up. "Welcome to Shloogorgh's," he muttered absently, still glaring at the female that had insulted him. "What's your order?"

He didn't even hear what he said, just pushed a few buttons and hoped it was right. Apparently it was, because when the customer got it there were no complaints. He waited for the next person to come up, but the fat female from before shoved in front of them, making them angry all over again.

"Where is my order?" she demanded. "I ordered 4 minutes ago, and I still haven't gotten it. That man that was just in line already got his order, and he was in line after me!"

"He just wanted a drink," Zim replied, staring at her in slight annoyance. She waved it off.

"That's irrevelant. I was in line first, so I should get my order first!"

"You ordered half the menu," he replied dryly, baring his rounded, zipper-like teeth the tiniest bit. "That takes a while to make."

"Are you calling me fat?!" she shrieked. "Are you favoring people that order less because you think that I'm fat?!"

"Well you certainly aren't going to wither away to nothing, that's for sure!" Zim yelled right back. He stabbed one claw off to the left where he had shooed her off to earlier. "Now go stand over there so Zim can take the orders of the other people here without your flabbiness in the way!"

She made an incredulous sound and stormed away. Sizzlor seemed to notice.

"Zim!" The tiny Irken turned around, fuming, to face his boss behind the counter. "Are you yelling at the customers again?!"

"No!" he cried. "Zim wasn't yelling!"

"You're yelling now!"

"I'm just trying to-"

Sizzlors eyes flashed and he leaned forward with a growl once again. "You're really pushing your luck, defective," he snarled.

Zim visibly cringed as if he had been slapped. Which, in Irken culture, he might as well have been. He felt his face and blood heat up in humiliation and his anteannas dropped. "Yessir..." he said quietly, turning back around. He didn't look at anyone in the line, but he could hear several snicker as Sizzlor dissappeared. He sighed and closed his eyes, covering his face with his hand. He heard the next person step up.

"Hello, _Zim_."

He hated it when people read his name tag and pretended that they knew him. And he was already in a foul mood, so when he spoke it was short and snappish.

"Hi. Shloogorgh's. What do you want?"

"Oh, just to laugh at the humiliation of an old alien nemesis of mine..."

Zim's eyes flashed open. That voice...

He looked at the creature through his fingers, then his hands slammed down on the counter and his eyes went wide.

"Dib!"

And there he was, in all his filthy Dib-stink glory. His golden eyes were narrowed behind his circular glasses, and his sythe-like hair had a small kink in it. He had his hands on his narrow hips, hero-style, and a huge smirk was stretched across his pale face.

"Hi, Zim."

Zim sputtered, pointing at him dramatically.

"Dib!" he said again, apparently at a loss for words. Several things ran through his head at once, but the first thing that stuck out to him was that he actually had to tilt his head back to look him in the face. The Dib-human was _huuuuge_. His head was still anatomically large for his body, but still. The height. It angered him. But he was currently too shocked at the fact that the human was standing in front of him after all these years, so his anger was forced down at the moment.

Dib rolled his eyes, grin fading. "Yeah, Zim. You already said that," he replied in annoyance. He shook his FREAKISHLY LARGE HEAD, and his smirk returned. He looked at the Irken smugly "Anyway, hi. It's been a while. I see that you still haven't gotten a life yet."

Zim stared at him for several seconds, blinking stupidly with his arm still extended. "Dib!"

Dib glared at him, smirk gone completely. "Yeah, Zim. You said that. Stop it."

"Dib!"

"Dammit, Zim, we are NOT doing this again!" Dib clenched his fists, and they both seemed to totally forget about the angered crowd behind him. "Seriously! It's been, like, nine years. Grow up. You can't tell me that you're still the stupid little spaz that you were when we were kids, can you?"

Zim stared at the human with wide magenta eyes, his uniforms' goggles making them darker than they usually were. Dib glared at him with his hands on his hips, looking as if he were just daring him to say it again. Zim blinked.

"Dib!"

"For the love of-!" Dib facepalmed, closing his eyes. He knew that Zim would probably never _really_ change, but this was just ridiculous. He sighed and raised his head, containing himself. "Look," he stared, opening his eyes. "The reason I'm here is to-" He stopped mid-sentence and stared.

Zim was... gone. The human blinked, surprised. "What the-?"

"KYEEEAH!"

Dib didn't even have time to react before he was brutally smacked in the side of the head with something solid. He fell to the hard metal floor and stars danced before his eyes. He heard several customers in the line behind him shriek and scramble around, and with a groan he managed to open his eyes. His vision was hazy and he blinked it away, feeling a horrible headache coming on. He turned his gaze upward to look for his attacker, and as soon as his vision cleared he found him. The overhead lights cast the tiny psychotic Irken into a dark sillhouette, his stupid Shloogorgh's hat having been discarded and exposing his sythe-like anteannas, which were standing above his head like freaky little devil horns. His narrowed eyes glowed red in the dim light and he held his weapon above his head with both hands. He opened his mouth and his teeth flashed viciously.

"For the Empire!" he cried. Then he screamed like a banshee and dove down on the terrified, shrieking Dib, with every intention of killing him where he lay.

-XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX-

"So..." Agent Darkbooty said, lacing his fingers together and leaning back in his chair, "Let me get this straight... What you're trying to tell me is that you found the target," he counted on his thin fingers, "you confronted said target, the target recognized you, played stupid, then," he threw his hands up in the air, "tried to behead you with a mop?!"

Dib winced at the volume of his superiors' voice, holding his icepack over his swollen eye. He lowered his gaze to the floor broodingly. "It was an alien mop..." he muttered indignantly.

**Aaaand then I gave up.**

**I hate the word "Shloogorgh's."**

_**I hate it.**_


	2. (ZAGR) Zombie

**This one is slightly ZAGR and contains zombies, hence the title. I was watching the first season of The Walking Dead the other day and re-watched the part when one of the characters has to shoot her sister because she was waking up as a zombie. It's one of my favorite moments in the series, so it greatly inspired this. Like, really bad. Seriously. If you've seen it, you can probably tell. Lol.**

**Disclaimer!: I don't own Invader Zim or The Walking Dead. No matter how much I love them both.**

He was pale. Too pale. His jadish-gree skin was too white, his black anteannas too limp. His pupil-less magenta eyes that she had come to adore were closed and his eyelids were dark and sickly. His body was lighter in her lap than she suspected it would be and he was too still. Too silent. It was wrong.

She reajusted her arm under his shoulders to be able to hold him a little closer. She touched his face and sniffled, attempting to wipe the blood off of his cheek. It did no good, seeing as they were both covered in it. She tried anyway.

"Everything's going to be okay," she murmered to him, in hopes of him being able to hear her on some level. She sniffled again and smiled, rubbing her thumb across his cheekbone. "Everything's fine."

She received no response, but that was fine. A tear dripped off her cheek and onto his bloodied shirt. She looked down and smoothed out the wrinkles, avoiding the deep gouge of the bitemark on his left shoulder. His dark green blood was still fresh from it and it stained her already-soaked hands, but she didn't mind.

"She's going to kill us all! Do you hear me?! That thing is going to come back and it's going to KILL us! We have to kill it NOW!"

"Leave her _alone_, Torque! You _know_ who you're talking about! She can handle it!"

She ignored the rest of her team. She didn't care if they didn't understand. It wasn't any of their _business_ to understand. This was between her and her friend. And her brother was right. She could handle it. She could handle anything. She could do it. She didn't want to, oh God, no, but she knew she had to. She wasn't stupid. She knew what doing this meant and she was willing to take responsiblility for it. She could take care of herself. Even if it meant...

She was pulled from that thought and all of her attention instantly snapped to the body in her arms. His eyes were still closed and he was still pale, but no one could mistake the rattling sound of breathing. She stared at him for a second before glancing down at his chest. She pressed a hand to it, and felt the telltale rising and falling of breath. A smile crept back into her features and she looked back at his face eagerly, another tear running down her cheek. The whole camp seemed to fall utterly silent, and she wasn't sure if it was in her head or not, and frankly she didn't care. All she cared about was the fact that he was coming back.

She nearly laughed, and she didn't know why. Tears filled her eyes and her heart pounded in anticipation. She couldn't remember any time in her entire life that she had ever been so happy and so scared at the same time. It felt as if she were being torn apart from the inside. She didn't want to go through with it, but she knew what would happen if she didn't. She knew what she had to do, but she decided not to think about it. Not when she was so happy to see him. Not yet...

His eyelids twitched. They went still for several seconds but his breathing remained steady and rythmic. They twitched again and she held his face encouragingly, smiling. She was too in awe to speak as they slowly slid open partually. He blinked, then they opened completely. He stared up at the sky and her breath caught in her throat. His eyes, once a bright, lively, mischevious magenta, were now greyish and glassy. The color of them looked bleached, still pink but blue and green and grey in some places, a white film over them both that made him look as if he were partually blind. He took another rattling breath and blinked. He stared straight up for a few seconds, focused intently on the sky. But then his eyes, slowly, twitched to the right until they eventually fell on hers.

She stared back down at him and he stared back, never breaking eye contact. She smiled in awe, another tear dripping off her face. "Hi," she breathed. She rubbed his cheekbone with her thumb and he stared at her, blank. She laughed, an absolutely heart-wrenching sound. "Hi, Sweetie."

He stared at her, face blank and eyes distant. Then he opened his mouth slightly and let out a raspy breath. She nodded, still smiling. "Yeah. Yeah, it's me," she whispered to him. One of his hands, resting on his stomach, twitched slightly. He let out another hoarse sound and slowly raised it. She watched as it raised to her face. It gently brushed across her cheek and over her temple, and she chuckled softly. "Yeah. I missed you too."

She felt his bloody three-fingered hand reach the back of her head and grip her hair slightly. She didn't mind. "Welcome back," she said quietly. He took a breath and it rattled in his chest. His glassy alien-eyes never left hers, and she couldn't help but feel unnerved. They were just so... different than the ones she had grown up knowing. They were so... lifeless. Dead. She felt the firmiliar ache in her chest grow and another tear escaped. She sniffled, touching his face as he looked up at her with his hand tangling in her hair.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, the tears coming easier now. She shook her head. "I'm so sorry this happened. I should have been there." He moaned hoarsely and his mouth opened a little more. His fist tightened. "I should have been there for you, and I wasn't. And I'm sorry." She sniffled and held his face, leaning down slightly. He blinked and his mouth opened wider. "But I'm here now." She nodded. "I'm here for you now." He raised his head slightly and lowered his eyes to her neck, mouth opening even wider. His fist tightened on her hair and he tried to pull her closer. She held him tighter and he let out a growl. She ignored it.

"I'm here now. I'm here for you now, like I should be." She held his face and tilted her head down, pressing her forehead to his. He groaned and arched his back, pulling her hair painfully as he tried to bite her jugular. She stared into his eyes and for a second, he stared into hers. "I'm sorry," she whispered, eyes full and overflowing. She let go of his face and grabbed something from her other hand around his shoulders. She closed her eyes and pressed it under his chin. She sobbed.

"I love you, Zim."

She pulled the trigger.


End file.
